


Просто представился/Just introduced himself

by Morack



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Duo Language, Headcanon, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Этот текст выложен на двух языках сразу. Первая глава – русский язык, вторая глава – английский язык. Я только учусь писать на английском, поэтому буду рад критике. Спасибо за ваше внимание.This text is laid out in two languages at once. The first chapter is Russian, the second chapter is English. I am just learning to write in English, so I will be happy to criticize. Thank you for your attention.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Мой хэдканон сложился после нескольких лет игры на форумных РПГ.
> 
> У моего Ценга есть фамилия (Токугава), и он последний из клана, который был уничтожен Годо Кисараги после того, как император раскрыл их заговор и сломал их планы по захвату власти. Тотемом клана Токугава был чёрный бахамут; Ценг, как последний мужчина в роду, является его воплощением.
> 
> My headcanon took shape after several years of playing online RPGs.
> 
> My Tseng has a surname (Tokugawa), and he is the last of the clan that Godo Kisaragi destroyed after the emperor revealed their plot and broke their plans to seize power. The totem of the Tokugawa clan was black Bahamut; Tseng, as the last man in the family, is his embodiment.

Домашний арест Руфуса – сюрреалистический бред и фарс одновременно. Золотая клетка под полным (как думал Хайдеггер) контролем сотрудников Компании. Тех самых, жизни которых принадлежали Руфусу. Ценг в очередной раз запретил себе искать логику внутри этого бреда, потому что так можно было лишиться рассудка. Его ID, служивший ещё и ключ-картой, открыл двери богато обставленной квартиры.

Окинув взглядом то, что должно было быть тюрьмой, Ценг убедился: Руфус окончательно приспособил это место к своим вкусам и нуждам. Нелепый, кричащий о деньгах и власти декор сменился минималистичным интерьером в светлых тонах, функциональным, с высокотехнологичной начинкой. Много пространства, панорамные окна, открытая лоджия с садовой мебелью и растениями в горшках. Из ванной доносился шум воды.

Ценг направился было туда, чтобы встретить Руфуса с полотенцем в руках, но остановился, услышав рычание. Из-за дивана показался хаунд в жёстком ошейнике с шипами, с налитыми кровью глазами. Вутаец сделал ещё шаг, и рычание удвоилось. Второй источник звука находился где-то сзади.

Два грёбаных хаунда. В которых нельзя стрелять, потому что это – личные звери Руфуса, его телохранители и предпоследняя линия обороны.  
«Как будто на меня можно нападать», – подумал Ценг. – «Я, чёрт возьми, тоже телохранитель Руфуса».

Он повернул голову так, чтобы видеть обоих зверей одновременно. Оба хаунда были готовы к нападению, оба рычали, показывая клыки.  
Это бесило всю сущность Ценга.

Глухой, низкий рык зародился где-то в глубине тела и слетел с его губ. Вутаец почти не открывал рта и не обнажал зубы – инфразвук волной пронёсся по комнате. Хаунды удивлённо замерли, потом заворчали в ответ и Ценг зарычал снова, угрожая. Хаунды прижались животами к полу и заскулили. Вутаец заглянул в глаза каждому, окончательно устанавливая своё превосходство. Теперь хаунды не только заскулили, они перевернулись на спину, открывая для удара самые уязвимые места – брюхо и горло. Он коротко кивнул, принимая их покорность, и прошёл к ванной.

Дверь в комнату была слегка приоткрыта, от душа волнами шёл пар. Ценг взял с этажерки большое махровое полотенце, развернул его и встал возле душевого трапа, где Руфус блаженствовал под искусственным тропическим ливнем. Блондин открыл глаза, улыбнулся и подошёл к вутайцу. Позволил обернуть себя полотенцем и обнять.

\- Как ты прошёл мимо хаундов? – спросил Руфус, разорвав приветственный поцелуй. – Рено потребовалась несколько недель, чтобы приучить их впускать себя за взятку.

\- О, это было проще всего, – улыбнулся вутаец. – Я всего лишь представился.

Руфус решил пока его не расспрашивать.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon took shape after several years of playing online RPGs.
> 
> My Tseng has a surname (Tokugawa), and he is the last of the clan that Godo Kisaragi destroyed after the emperor revealed their plot and broke their plans to seize power. The totem of the Tokugawa clan was black Bahamut; Tseng, as the last man in the family, is his embodiment.

Rufus' house arrest is surreal nonsense and farce at the same time. The golden cage under the complete (as Heidegger thought) control of the Company's employees. Those whose lives belonged to Rufus. Tseng once again forbade himself to search for logic inside this nonsense, because in this way you could lose your mind. His ID, which also served as a key card, opened the doors of a richly furnished apartment.

Looking around what was supposed to be a prison, Tseng became convinced: Rufus had finally adapted this place to his tastes and needs. The ridiculous decor, screaming about money and power, was replaced by a minimalist interior in bright colors, functional, with a high-tech filling. A lot of space, panoramic windows, an open loggia with garden furniture and potted plants. From the bathroom came the sound of water.

Tseng went there to meet Rufus with a towel in his hands, but stopped when he heard a growl. From behind the couch appeared a hound in a stiff collar with spikes, bloodshot eyes. The Wutaian took another step, and the growl doubled. The second sound source was somewhere behind.

Two fucking hounds. In which you can’t shoot, because these are the personal animals of Rufus, his bodyguards and the penultimate line of defense.

As if you could be attacked, Tseng thought. “Damn me, too, Rufus’s bodyguard.”  
He turned his head to see both animals at the same time. Both hounds were ready to attack, both growled, showing fangs.  
This infuriated the whole essence of Tseng.

A deaf, low growl originated somewhere deep in the body and flew off his lips. Wutaian almost did not open his mouth and did not bare his teeth - infrasound wave swept through the room. The hounds froze in surprise, then grunted in response and Tseng growled again, threatening. Hounds pressed their bellies to the floor and whined. Wutaian looked into everyone’s eyes, finally establishing his superiority. Now, the hounds not only whined, they rolled over on their back, revealing the most vulnerable places — the belly and throat — to strike. He nodded briefly, accepting their humility, and went to the bathroom.

The door to the room was slightly ajar, steam was coming from the shower in waves. Tseng took a large terry towel from the whatnot, unfolded it and stood near the shower ladder, where Rufus was blissful under an artificial tropical rain. The blond opened his eyes, smiled, and went to the Wutaian. Allowed to wrap himself in a towel and hug.

\- How did you get past the hounds? Rufus asked, breaking the welcome kiss. - Reno took several weeks to train them to let themselves in for a bribe.

“Oh, that was the easiest thing,” smiled the Wutaian. “I just introduced myself.”

Rufus decided not to question him yet.


End file.
